This disclosure relates to a system and method for effecting smoke detector data transmission from a smoke detector. This disclosure further relates to an improved system for effecting smoke detector data using an emergency personnel router. This disclosure further relates to a system and method for detecting smoke using a photoelectric sensor. This disclosure further relates to an improved system and method for reducing false-positives by a smoke detector, using a photoelectric sensor and an ionization sensor. This disclosure further relates to an improved smoke detection enclosure for recessed installment. For purposes of this disclosure, many embodiments are discussed, and are an example of the above-mentioned systems and methods. However, such discussions are solely exemplary and not limiting.
Smoke detectors have been in homes for many years. Recently, as home devices have become smart, so too have smoke detectors. Today homes have traditional smoke detectors using ionization detectors, and smart systems also using ionization detectors and connecting to home routers. However, problems still exist both with traditional and smart smoke detectors have particular problems.
First, for a smart detector to send warning of a fire beyond its audible range, it requires a network connection, typically through a wireless router. However, if the smoke detector is far from the router, it may not be able to connect. Some smart devices have a wired connection. However, wired connections often times can be destroyed before the smoke detector detects the fire if the fire begins in the walls or a room away from the smoke detector.Second, information in a network passes through the router (and modem) to the Internet. If a fire destroys the router and/or modem if separate, a smart smoke alarm will be orphaned with no way to get potentially vital information out.Third, smoke detectors using ionization technology have unique problems. They are poor at determining innocuous smoke such as smoke cooking a hamburger on the stove, from a sofa cushion on fire. Also, they are not particularly sensitive, needing a lot of smoke to break the ionization path. Environmentally, there are significant problems with smoke detectors using ionization sensors. First, each has low level radioactive waste with a four-hundred-year half-life, causing disposal problem. Further, it can't be made in the United States. Presently, most or all ionization sensors for smoke detectors come from China. Further, smoke detectors making use of ionization sensors only use a threshold in determining whether an alarm should sound, not making user of other important temporal information.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for effecting smoke detector data transmission from a smoke detector by the smoke detector. Additionally, it would be advantageous to have an improved system for effecting smoke detector data using an emergency personnel router. It would further be advantageous to have an improved system and method for reducing false-positives by a smoke detector using a photoelectric sensor and an ionization sensor. Lastly, it would be advantageous to have an improved smoke detection enclosure for recessed installment.